Mind Maze
by Mini Marianne
Summary: The Babylon Rogues cross pathes with a five year old Raven with their symbol and no memories. While they try and unravel her mystery, they discover Eggman is also interested in her.  Will update summery later


Another new story. I'm into the Sonic the Hedgehog fandom now, so I've been devoloping ideas and such, and these will get done, maybe even before all the other stories I started, but I'm working on them too. A big thanks to Kiba Sniper, BaggyClotheSarah, and Serya111 (Kiba is here, but you can find all three on deviantart) for all their help, in both the first drafts when I was just starting and taking ideas to use, to the final drafts which I will be posting here.

This character, Nevermore the Raven, belongs to me. The Babylon Rogues belong to Sega.

Chapter 1: The Stranger

Darkness... Up, down, left and right.

_Where is the light?_

As if hearing the question unasked aloud, a small light appeared. The figure winced, her eyes quickly getting use to the light. And it began to get brighter, fighting the darkness that surrounded her. Brighter... Brighter... Until it engulfed her... Its intensity forced her eyes shut once more, and she waited.

Warmth... It caressed her cheek, drawing close. A gentle breeze blew, and finally she opened her eyes once more.

Trees stood all around, the blowing wind making their leaves dance. The sunlight danced as well, touching the leaves and illuminating the surrounding area further. The girl smiled with child-like wonder, having never, in her memory, seen this before. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything. Cautiously, she sat up, struck instantly by pain. Her head hurt, along with her throat and stomach. But why, she couldn't put her finger on. She quickly pushed the questions regarding her pain away and turned her attention to what she believed was the more pressing matter. She needed to search, search for something familiar. With that objective set clearly in her mind, she staggered to her feet and began to walk. But as she walked, everything remained unfamiliar.

_"There's got to be something here that I remember. Something, anything!"_

But there was nothing...

Sighing in defeat, the girl stopped near a lake. The water was cool and inviting, and she couldn't resist sitting by its edge to rest and think. As her reflection came into view, she peered down.

A young Raven stared back at her with dark green eyes. She probably was about five years old. These watchful eyes gazed at her face, then moved to examine her five head feathers, tipped in green, lined along the back of her head, going down. She wore a light pink T-shirt with a strange symbol in purple and blue jean shorts as well as white tennis shoes. She also noticed grey flames on her wrists. Glancing back, she found four tail feathers, also tipped in green, like the head feathers. It was then that a shadow fell over her.

A green hawk stood just behind her, peering down at her. Coming up alongside was a purple swallow and a grey albatross. She smiled, turning to face them.

"Hi! Who are you?"

"Oh great, she's an idiot." the swallow said, folding her arms.

"Well, she _is_ just a kid." the albatross offered, glancing over to their female companion.

"Shut up, Storm."

The one named Storm took offense, and an argument instantly broke out between the two.

"Knock it off!" yelled the hawk, causing the bickering pair to fall silent. He turned his attention back to the young bird. "Wow, you are pretty slow. I'm Jet, that's Wave and Storm. And we are the famous Babylon Rogues!"

This declearation was met with a blank stare.

"Never heard of ya."

Clearly, Jet wasn't expecting this. "You seriously don't know?"

She nodded. "You got it."

"She's obviously retarded, Jet." said the swallow named Wave.

Jet knelt to the youngster's level, trying to jog her memory. "Thieves, ride Extreme Gear?"

_"Look who's slow now."_ She shook her head, wincing. "Can't say any of that rings a bell."

"Well, uh-"

That was the albatross, Storm, trying to say something, but he was cut off by Wave. "Can we just grab her already? We are on a tight schedule!"

The child froze in alarm. If Wave was asking that, it meant they wanted to capture her. For what reason, she did not know, but she didn't feel like sticking around to find out. "Grab? Sorry, gotta go! Bye!" Turning on her heel, she fled as fast as she could.

Needless to say, the Rogues were not put off by this futile escape attempt. Jumping onto their boards, they gave chase. Within seconds, the three had her surrounded, circling like vultures. While she attempted to keep them all within her sights (and it wasn't easy due to there being three of them), Storm reached over and snatched both arms, picking her up. She was not a happy camper.

"Hey, no fair!"

Wriggling, she leaned over and sunk her teeth into Storm's hand. Wincing, the large bird released her, allowing her to drop to the ground and run.

"Idiot!"

"S-sorry..."

While this went on between Wave and Storm, Jet slid in front of the retreating five year old, blocking her path. "Hold it, girl!"

"Help! Someone help! I'm about to be kidnapped, and I don't wanna go with them!" the child cried loudly, hoping someone would hear her.

"SHUT UP!"

"Great, reveal our location, Jet." Wave grumbled.

Backing away, she continued calling. Couldn't anyone hear her? Apperantly, only the Babylon Rogues, for no one answered. It was about this time that a large hand was placed firmly over her beak.

"Be quiet, girly!"

Quiet she became, but she was not through fighting. Driving her heels backwards, she made contact with her captor's shin. He released her.

"OW ow ow!"

"Useless..." Jet grouched.

She was snatched and felt a sharp pain on her throat. Whether he was aiming for her face and missed, or did that on purpose was unclear to the young girl. The only clear things she knew was that she hurt and was caught. "Put me down!"

"Shut up, brat!" was the reply to her demanded plea.

"Make me!" she answered back angrily, then inhaled sharply. No one noticed.

"You're coming with us, girl."

That was Wave behind the young raven, holding her arms and tying her wrists together. A chill shot down the child's spine and she couldn't move, not even to offer another fight for freedom. Jet spoke again.

"Welcome to the Babylon Rogues, brat."

_"No! Let me go! You don't have the right to take me anywhere! Leave me alone!"_ The child's mind screamed. Her voice only managed to get out, "No! Let me go!" before Jet became annoyed.

"Sheesh! Storm, just knock her out, already."

No problems there. Raising one hand, he stuck the back of the captive's head, the force knocking her down. She made one last ditch effort to get back to her feet and run, but almost immediately, her head began to feel heavy. As the Babylon Rogues came closer once more, her eyes lost sight of the fine lines, turning them into mere blobs of green, purple and grey. And these blotches of color were the last thing she saw before the darkness consumed her once more...

It seemed like forever before coming to in the darkness. How she began to dislike this dark nothingness. She waited again for the light, but it was a voice that greeted her first instead.

"Nevermore..."

The child stiffened, feathers pressing more closely to her body. She slowly turned, searching for the voice's source, but saw nothing.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Nevermore..." the voice, belonging to a female, called again, sounding closer this time.

She took a step back, nervously. The voice continued to call, saying only that one word as she came closer and closer. The young girl didn't have time to ponder on anything before the light came again. Not sorry that she could leave now, she slipped through and was immediately greeted by more lights...

to be continued...

Yay! Another story, and chances are, this one will be updated pretty quick. About time I came back, eh? ^^;

Mini-Marianne


End file.
